


Christmas Eve Party

by Aviso



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviso/pseuds/Aviso
Relationships: lalisa/Jisoo
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Eve Party

1.  
那个晚上，天使降临。

她笑着对我说，圣诞快乐。

金智秀在见到那个人的一瞬间有那么一秒的恍惚。

如果提前知道这个Party对方会出现，她应该不会这么简单答应下来朴彩英的邀请。

至少不应该是在这个地方，她，金智秀，作为朴彩英的未婚妻，以这个身份，和她久别重逢。

久别重逢。

有多久了呢？金智秀想，五年，七年，还是十年？她只记得那个人走的时候还和她一样高，深棕色的头发，毛茸茸的眼睛一眨一眨，像一只软乎乎的小狗。

那个人小时候出了名的喜欢粘着金智秀，玩闹之际，会像一只真正的小狗一样低下头用粉色的舌头舔着金智秀的手心，让她不得不装作讨厌的样子飞快地抽回手掩饰自己慌乱的心绪。

呀，不要舔我，Lili像狗狗一样。

姐姐不喜欢吗？对方孩子气地皱了皱鼻子，丝毫没有把金智秀欲盖弥彰的话放在心上——她从来都是这样，总是能看破金智秀那些浮于表面的矜持，像个高明的猎人，准确地掐住了猎物的命脉。

可是我很喜欢哦，Lili好喜欢智秀姐姐。

小孩子的喜欢，无非就是，像喜欢一颗糖一样，是因为那一味甜。可是水果硬糖酸酸甜甜，巧克力回味悠长，口感缠绵，所以都喜欢，都想要。

Limario是贪心的小孩子。

Lili，不要再玩了，刷牙睡觉。

作为家里的老幺又被迫担负起照顾一个小两岁的孩子的责任，金智秀讨厌这个麻烦的存在——她又吵又闹，精力旺盛得像院子里拴着的那只金毛。金智秀喜欢柔软的布料和毛绒棉花缝合的玩偶，可是Limario哪里都不像——虽然她眼睛也大大的，睫毛又长又翘，可是她一点都不听智秀的话。

我刷过了。外表天真无邪的小恶魔紧闭着嘴巴。

让一个小孩子去强迫另一个孩子做事实在是太困难。金智秀拿着牙刷，往上面抹了一颗糖豆一样的牙膏，闻起来甜甜的，像巧克力。她蹲在Limario面前，去戳肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

张嘴。颇有姐姐风范的样子，金智秀像个小大人一样。我知道你刚刚还在吃糖，我看到了！

我没有！Limario闻声张开嘴，露出一排细细的乳牙，甜腻的糖果甜味像是从她身体里散发出来的。金智秀知道她把糖藏在了舌头底下，明目张胆的，可是她总拿她没办法。

Lili，吐出来，姐姐给你刷牙好不好，刷完牙我们就该睡觉了。

Limario的大眼睛眨了眨，盘算了一下今天任性的份额是不是够了，很乖的把那颗含得温温的糖块吐在了金智秀的手心。她的姐姐开心地亲了亲她，跨坐在她身上很温柔地给她刷牙。

这个姿势对于大人来说太过暧昧，可是对于孩子而言只是一种玩闹。金智秀习惯把Limario当成一个孩子去照顾，不知不觉间这种爱意模糊了界限，她自己却浑然不知。

手里的杯子被人轻轻碰了一下，金智秀仿佛大梦初醒般回神。这里不是金家老宅，今天是平安夜，Kim家的大小姐做东，整个大厅都陷入了节日里纸醉金迷的狂热。

“她好看吗？”

来人脸上端着社交礼仪的微笑，金智秀和她游刃有余的姿态比起来，简直像个初入社会的菜鸟——她不太能应付这么光芒四射又不愿意收敛锋芒的人，可是这种时候笑一笑总不会有错，尤其是她这样少有的美人。

“挺……挺好看吧？”金智秀不明白对方在指什么，勉强附和了一句，可是下一秒她就知道自己说错话了。Jennie抬起下巴冲不远处被太太小姐围成一圈的人勾了勾手指，念出了一个陌生的名字。

“Prelia，这里有位美丽的小姐夸奖了你今天的着装，你不该过来请她喝一杯酒吗？”

不要回头，千万、不要回头。

可那人显然没有听到金智秀内心的祈祷，高大的身影侧面薄得像一柄利刃，她转过身来，最吸引人的，就是那一双深深的眼睛。

她微笑着从人群中走来，深灰色的西装带着冬日里寒冷的味道，可是笑容却是暖的。她身后的灯光璀璨华丽，过去的那些回忆纷至沓来，几乎要将她吞没。

Jennie作为宴会的主人还在尽职尽责地替她俩介绍，“这位是金小姐，小朴总的未婚妻，过了年应该就是朴太太了。”

朴太太。

金智秀捏了捏左手的无名指，眉宇间透着淡淡的忧郁。

“金小姐，这位是——”

“不用介绍了，”对方似乎和Jennie很熟悉的样子，对着金智秀笑了笑，“我们以前认识的，是吧，智秀姐姐？”

“既然认识怎么不早说，害我在这里白费口舌。”

Jennie半真半假地埋怨了几句，在对方连声陪笑下走开去招呼别的客人去了。

剩下两人站在长桌的尽头，陷入了短暂的沉默。

金智秀此时抬起头看着墙上悬挂的时钟，八点三十分。

她本来觉得自己有一肚子的话想说。

比如，你当初为什么走得那么突然，为什么离开之后没有消息，为什么不回来，又为什么，变成了这个样子。

可是当这个人半蹲在她面前，金智秀唯一的想法只剩下，想好好的看一看她。

她们分别太久了。这一段缺失的时光，足够改变一个少年，让她变得面目全非。

这是一张年轻的，极其英气的脸。金智秀用手指轻轻勾勒她高高的眉骨，以及那双极深极深的眼睛，良久，带着一种不可置信的语气开口：“Limario？”

“是我，智秀姐姐。”她咧开嘴笑，整张脸都带着生动活泼的笑意，“我回来了。”

这句话像是一种向什么事物挑战的宣告。金智秀被压在沙发靠背上时并没有理出头绪，可是左手无名指上的钝痛提醒了她对方的意图。

“不行，Limario，我……我订婚了。”

她用一只手抵在两人狭窄的空间中，做着毫无意义又微弱的抵抗，或者是示弱。她明白这种话对Limario来说没有任何意义，Alpha是天生的掠夺者，对Limario来说，夺取别人的猎物或许才更让她兴奋。

只是那个名字在她脑海中一闪而过，像是摩擦后的静电一样刺痛了肌肤。

Limario沉默了几秒，只是俯下身轻轻含住了那枚小巧可爱的耳珠，灼热的吐息和轻言细语打在耳廓，“好，那作为对她的尊敬，我不会吻你。”

“不……”

金智秀不懂自己到底想拒绝什么，后颈的抑制贴被掀开，Alpha的舌头舔了上去，像是抽打在灵魂上的一道电流。她的身体在违背自身意志地向曾经标记过自己的Alpha卑躬屈膝，那是一种宛如一脚踩入深渊的背德的快乐，金智秀尝过一次，就没有办法去戒掉这种毒瘾。

“姐姐，这么多年，你有没有想过我。五年了，两千个日日夜夜……”

她像在剥开一块锡箔纸包装里的巧克力，小心翼翼地褪下了金智秀繁复的礼裙，然后毫不温柔地扔在地上。金智秀有些羞耻地抱住了自己，她不记得Limario带她进来时有没有反锁上休息室的门，屋顶暖黄色的灯光把白皙的肌肤照得饱满通透，她望着衣着整齐的Alpha，咬紧了下唇。

“让我好好看看你。”

Limario拿开了她遮挡的手臂，她似乎就是要把Omega的羞耻心打捞出来好好地晒一晒，让金智秀直视自己的欲望和放荡的本性——就在她的面前。

礼服之下的身体是出乎意料的饱满娇柔，绵延的山峰和丘陵，河水交汇。Limario什么都没有做，只是用视线触碰着每一寸肌肤，金智秀感觉到身体的变化，诚实的，胸前渐渐挺立的乳尖，Alpha的信息素在引诱Omega发情，是她默许的。

这是Limario对她方才拒绝的那句话，一种温柔的复仇。

她并不是没有想过要抵抗。只是当她夹紧了大腿在沙发上像一只搁浅的美人鱼一样磨蹭着沙发，头顶上Limario的轻笑让金智秀彻底地明白了自己现在凄惨的现状。

金智秀有些委屈。

“好啦，姐姐，我并不是想笑你。”

Limario深谙在情事上打一鞭子给块糖的道理，她低头亲吻着饱满柔软的乳房，把硬硬的小果子用舌头卷进了嘴里吮吸，这样入侵的姿势让金智秀下一秒就乖乖地打开了双腿夹住了她的腰。

“你一回来就欺负我。”

她抓着Alpha后脑勺软软的头发，发出一声长长的叹息。久违的情事让她的身体更快地进入了状态，可是天性的害羞耻于开口索要，只是轻轻地往下推了推Limario的脑袋。

“难道不是姐姐主动的吗……闭眼可不行哦，我不是说过，在我面前不需要害羞吗。”

金智秀只能眼睁睁地看着Limario慢条斯理地脱下那条已经湿得能搓成绳子的紫色内裤，像是一件战利品一样被她拿在手里，“我还以为姐姐会像以前一样什么都不穿。”

“你！你不要说了！”她害羞得想踢她，那些被压箱底的回忆翻涌上岸，“那个时候，如果不是你非要那样的话——”

说起来就是很荒唐的事情。小孩子在宴会上从来都不是主角，打完招呼就默许了可以自己去玩。那个时候才十六岁的Limario已经是一肚子的坏水了，出门前就故意威逼利诱地让金智秀这个样子出门，宴会上还主动拉着她去舞池跳舞。几番肢体接触下初试云雨的Omega就已经湿得不像样子了，被Limario拖到了花园的凉亭里狠狠地安慰了很久。

金智秀只恨自己当时为什么这么心软，被这个小混蛋几句话就白白折了进去。

“这说明姐姐是愿意为我做这种事的，不是吗？”

不知道有什么好炫耀的，Limario伸出手指轻轻地按在那一处泥泞不堪的位置，“虽然嘴上说着不要，姐姐最后不是还是很喜欢。”

“我当然不会……嘶——”金智秀的一番辩驳被对方贴上去的唇舌软化成了娇媚的呻吟，她受不了这样的拷问，心理上或是身体上。

情欲的网慢慢收束，越挣扎越陷入更深。失去理智是一件很可怕的事情，金智秀向来没有安全感，即使是在她最爱的人面前。

“停、停下……呜，不要、不要了……”

呻吟逐渐转为低泣，Limario抬起头，看到哭成泪人的金智秀，心疼的把人抱住，“姐姐，怎么了，我弄疼你了吗？”

金智秀在她怀里摇摇头，把眼泪鼻涕抹在对方灰色的衬衫上，小声地说：“不是，是太舒服了……”

“可是我想你吻我，Lili，你亲亲我好不好？”

她不想这只是一次只有情欲纠缠的做爱。

“我亲你其他地方你不高兴吗？”Limario察觉到对方的小手正在解她裤子上的腰带，她的姐姐是一个难以猜透的可爱小女人。

“但是你不吻我，我很难过。”

那双湿漉漉的眼睛可怜地看着她，像春天抽出的第一枝绿芽，让人心里怦怦乱跳。

如果这是对方的反击，Limario只能说，她赢得很漂亮。

她们像在争夺对方口腔里的空气一样激烈地拥在一起，方才还算暧昧的氛围被彻底引爆。金智秀主动地拉下了Limario的西装裤，摸到了已经蓄势待发的腺体，“Lili，我要这个。”

非常甜蜜的撒娇。

金智秀用手指从根部慢慢地向上刮蹭，Alpha硕大的性器仿佛只是她手里把玩的一个玩具。她纯真又浪荡，就像在乐园里赤裸的夏娃。她垂下眼帘轻笑的时候，Limario愿意把一切都奉献给她。

“我爱你。”

Alpha轻颤着，像匍匐在神面前的信徒。

进入的时候金智秀轻轻地蹙眉，异物入侵的不适感打破了欲望，可是她看着身上低着头压抑着本能的Limario，主动地抬起身去迎合对方的冲撞。

金智秀做了这么多，不过就是为了确认，她还着爱着她吗？

答案其实近在眼前。

她的第一次，包括后面的许多次，都是和这个人。她们的身体仿佛天生就高度的契合，Limario就是她缺失的那一根肋骨，她总是要把她抱在怀里才感到安心。

这是她的人。

“我只是，晚了一个月。”

顶到最深处的时候，Limario在她耳边轻叹。金智秀明了，安慰地抱着她的脑袋。

五年和一个月，其实好像也不差多少。

Omega炽热的内里紧紧地包裹着Alpha粗壮的腺体，金智秀感觉整个人似乎都要被Limario拆散了，她只能跟随着她每次的撞击，等待着高潮的浪将她吞没。

最后她抽了出来，像曾经那样，金智秀张开嘴，温驯又包容地接受了Limario最后的释放。

其实从来都不是她在恳求着Alpha的施舍。Limario紧紧抱住了还在高潮余韵中，身体轻轻抽搐的人。

是我离不开她。

22:30

“时间差不多了，我该走了。她们找不到我会有点麻烦。”

金智秀推开一直黏在自己身上的脑袋，Limario像一条大型犬类一样在结束后就一直抱着她，裙子上都留下了抹不平的褶皱。

“我不想离开你。”

又在唇上留下一抹亲吻，她捏着金智秀左手的无名指，注意力总是不由自主地放在那枚闪亮的钻戒上。

“我真的要走了。”

把抑制贴重新贴好，金智秀对着镜子仔细看了看，还好没有留下什么印记，只是身上Alpha的信息素一时半会还没有办法消散。

从情欲中清醒过来，她还是朴家未过门的媳妇，今天晚上或许是意外，或许不是。只是现在，她必须要回到车上去，和朴彩英一起回去。

“以后我们会有更多的时间相处。”Limario轻佻地捏着她的耳饰，她望着镜子里补妆的人，眯了眯眼，像收起了利爪的狮子。

金智秀回到车上的时候惊奇地发现朴彩英已经坐在后座上闭目养神了。这倒是很奇怪，她原以为她还要多留一会儿才会出来。

“你去哪里了，智秀，一直没有看到你的人。”

朴彩英罕有地皱了眉，她向来是个温和好说话的，大概是在宴会上遇到了什么不愉快的事情。

“我在休息室。以为你要待一会儿，所以出来晚了。”

金智秀系上安全带，把Limario的西装抱在怀里。朴彩英紧盯着她怀里的衣服，一副欲言又止的表情。

“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

金智秀似乎没有发现她没有穿外套，这或许只是一件小事，可是她的未婚妻实在是从来没有在她身上花费心思。

直觉让朴彩英没有追问这件外套的由来，其实问了也没什么，金智秀从来不会说谎——可是问了难道会有什么好事吗？她看着对方沉浸在自己的世界的侧脸，自动回避了这个问题。

而那个穿走了自己外套的女人。

朴彩英放在大腿上的手握紧。

Jennie Kim


End file.
